


Looking deep into his eyes

by Jormachan



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Yaoi, kpop
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormachan/pseuds/Jormachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung ja Minki ovat olleet parhaita kavereita jo pitkään. Heidän halutessaan laulukouluun, kaikki muuttuu. Heidän elämiinsä tulee uusia ihmisiä, jotka ei ehkä loppujen lopuksi tunnukaan olevan vain kavereita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I met him for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to say yet  
> But I have been planning to translate this to english..  
> Soo, stay tuned for that if you want to..
> 
> And that was originally the language I was going to write this, but 'cause finnish is my mother language I decided to write in finnish

”Monelta se koe alkaa?”, Minki kysyi katsoen Taen tyhjää katsetta. Poika hätkähti omista ajatuksistaan ja räpäytti silmiään useaan otteeseen katsoen Minkiä kysyvästi. ”Nii et monelta meijän pitää mennä sinne koululle suorittaa se koe?”, Minki toisti kysymyksensä nyt vähän tarkemmin ja katsoi toista silmiin toivoen saavansa vastauksen. Taehuyng nosti katseensa kahvilan seinälle olevaan kelloon ja hieroi niskaansa nojautui pöytää vasten tukien päätään käsillään. ”Ehkä vartti”, Tae vastasi ja siirsi katseensa takaisin Minkiin. Blondi nyökkäsi ja katsoi tyhjää mukiansa. ”Lähetääks jo kävelee sinne?”, hän kysyi ja veti jo pinkkiä takkiansa päälleen. Taehuyng kohautti olkiaan ja nappasi mustan nahkatakkinsa tuolin selkänojalta. Nuorukaiset nousivat pöydästä ja Tae vilkaisi vielä pinkkitukkaista tarjoilijaa hymyillen tuolle tavallista hymyään, jolloin hänen hampaansa näkyivät ja pojan silmät olivat miltein kiinni. Ren vilkaisi Taea ja tuon hymyä kallistaen päätään hymyillen itsekin, mutta lempeästi eikä lainkaan yhtä kyseenalaisesti kuin Taehyung.

***

Minki ja Taehuyng pysähtyivät koulun pihalle ja he katsoivat sitä suu auki. Tae suki hiuksiaan ja siirsi niitä sitten pois silmiltään pienellä pään heilautuksella. Minki vilkaisi Taehyungia ja lähti kävelemään sisälle. ”Jännitääks sua?”, Minki kysyi katsoen maata. Häntä itseään nimittäin jännitti kamalasti. ”Eipä oikeestaa”, Taehyung vastasi välinpitämättömällä äänellä, tuon katsoessa koulua pohtivasti. Molemmat hiljenivät hetkeksi ja pojat kävelivät sisälle. ”Ren”, Tae aloitti pysähtyen sivummalle ihmis massasta. ”Mitä me tehään jos me ei päästä sisään tähä kouluu?”, hän jatkoi saatuaan Minkin huomion. Minki katsoi taas maahan ja nosti katseensa muihin ihmisiin jotka katsoivat häntä hiukan kysyvästi. Se johtui varmasti siitä miten tyttömäisesti hän pukeutui. Kysymättäkään siitä että hänellä oli vaaleat pitkät hiukset. ”Taasko sä mietit muiden mielipiteitä siitä miltä sä näytät?”, Taehyung arveli Minkin pysyessä hiljaa. Minki puri huulensa yhteen ja katsoi käsiään nyökäten. ”Jos ne ei pidä siitä miltä sä näytät nii ne on mun mielestä ihan tyhmiä”, Tae sanoi yrittäen hymyillä normaalisti, mutta eihän se tuolta onnistunut ja hän päätyi taas näyttämään idiootilta. ”Kim Taehyung”, hänet kutsuttiin kokeeseen. ”Mun pitää mennä, nähää kohta”, Tae sanahti nopeasti Minkille ja lähti kohti ääntä. Minki ei ehtinyt edes suutaan avaamaan, kun Tae oli jo kadonnut ihmisten keskelle. ''Tsemppiä'', hän kuitenkin kuiskasi todella hiljaa ja huokaisi. ”Onks toi tyttö eksyny tai jotain?”, Minki kuuli jonkun nauravan kauempana. ”Choi Minki”, kuului nyt hänen nimensä ja poika lähti huokaisten ihmisten läpi kohti huonetta.

***

”Miten meni?”, Taehyung kysyi juostessaan Minkiä kohti. Blondi katsoi Taehyungia hiljaa ja huokaisi. ”Ren?”, Tae kysyi varovaisesti. ”Mä pääsin sisää”, Minki hihkaisi ja molemmat alkoivat pomppimaan, nostaen kätensä poskilleen. ”Älä sit tee tollee uudestaa”, Tae sanoi vakavoituen ja laski kätensä. Minki hymyili heilutellen päätään edestakaisin, kädet vieläkin lähellä poskiaan. ”Is he she or he?”, he kuulivat takaataan ja kääntyivät katsomaan äänen suuntaan huomaten kaksi vähän vanhempaa poikaa katsomassa heitä. Toinen heistä näytti tutulta pinkkien hiukisensa kanssa, kun taas toinen ei näyttänyt olevan sataprosenttinen korealainen. ”Kwak Youngmin sanokaa Aron”, epäkorealainen esitäyttyi tullen lähemmäs Taehyungia ja Minkiä. ”Kim Namjoon”, pinkkitukka sitten esitteli itsensä. ”Choi Minki”, blondi jatkoi kallistaen päätään, laskettuaan kätensä alas. ”Iiiiiihhh! Mäki oon Kim, Kim Taehyung”, Tae kiljui tarttuen Namjoonin käteen, vaikkei tuo sitä edes ojentanut. Namjoon vilkaisi Aronia irvistäen. ”Me tultiin esittelee teille tätä kouluu”, Aron sanoi katsoen nuorempia hymyillen. Namjoon ja Aron katsoivat sitten Taen hymyä, jota oli todella vaikea kuvailla. Tuo poika ei selvästi osannut hymyillä.

***

”Ja tässä on teidän huone”, Aron ilmoitti kierroksen loputtua. Huone oli viidennessä kerroksessa ja oli kuudes huone sillä käytävällä. Käytävä oli melko tyhjä, mutta joistain huoneista kuului pientä puhetta. Minki ja Taehyung ottivat molemmat vastaan avaimen, jolla huoneeseen pääsi. ”Jos teil on jotain kysyttävää nii löydätte meijät luultavasti toisesta kerroksesta tai ruokasalista”, Namjoon jatkoi miettien oliko jotain muuta mitä uusille pitäisi kertoa. ”Nähää”, he sanoivat ja lähtivät kävelemään kohti portaikkoa. ”Those guys are weird”, Namjoon irvisti ja sai Aronin naurahtamaan. ”Mitäköhän se sano?”, Minki pohti ääneen ja avasi huoneen oven. Pojat kävelivät sisälle ja Taehyung sulki oven perässään. Tae istahti toiselle sängylle ja Minki käveli ympäri huonetta tutkien paikkoja. Huoneessa oli yksi parvisänky, jonka alla oli työpöytä ja tuoli. Työpöydällä oli pari vihkoa ja purkillinen uusia lyijykyniä. Toinen sänky, jolla Tae istui oli normaali sänky ja se oli toisella puolella huonetta parvisänkyyn nähden. Huoneessa oli myös pieni sohva ja keskellä lattiaa oli pyöreä valkoinen matto.

***

Seuraava päivä:

”Tiiäksä millon meijän eka tunti alkaa?”, Taehyung kysyi palautettuaan astiansa. Minki kohautti olkiaan laittaessaan tarjottimensa pinon päällimmäiseksi. ”Kysytäänkö Namjoonilta ja Aronilta?”, Minki vastasi kysymykseen kysymyksellä. Taehyung haravoi katseellaan ruokasalia etsien jompaa kumpaa heistä. ”ARON!”, hän huusi nähdessään tuon poistumassa ruokalasta. Minki oli menossa Taen perään, mutta laski katseensa kenkiinsä luullen hänen nauhojensa olevan auki. Ennen kuin blondi ehti päätään nostamaan, joku tummatukkainen törmäsi häneen ja tarttui nopeasti Minkiä käsivarista estäen hänen kaatumisen. Minki katsoi poikaa ja tuon suu loksahti auki. ”Älä törmäile ihmisiin transu!”, joku huusi ja tuo sai Minkin ilmeen muuttumaan surulliseksi. Poika ryntäsi ulos ruokasalista, kohti huonettaan.”Ren!!”, Tae parkaisi ja juoksi tuon perään hämillään. Aron katsoi kulmiaan kurtiasten ympärilleen. ”Kaikki ok?”, tuo kysyi katsoen Minkiin törmännyttä poikaa. ”Juu juu, me sä vaa”, hän vastasi. Aron lähti rauhallisesti seuraamaan Taehyungin huutoja, jotka kaikuivat käytävillä.

***

”Mitäs sä siinä seisot?”, Aron kysyi päästyään Minkin ja Taehyungin huoneen eteen. ”Mä annoin mun avaimen Renille, jotta en hävittäis sitä eikä se päästä mua sisää”, Tae huokaisi. Aron nyökkäsi hitaasti ja jäi miettimään tuota 'Ren' nimeä jota Tae käytti. ”Onks..”, Aron aloitti, mutta ei ehtinytkään kysyä loppuun. ”Joo, Ren on Minkin lempinimi. Niinku se joskus sanoo mua V:eks”, Taehyung selitti. Aron nyökkäsi katsellen ympärilleen. ”Mitä sä ajattelit tehä?”, hän kysyi katsoen ovea. ”Odottaa”, Tae vastasi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä katsoen nenänsä päätä. Aron hymähti ja katsoessaan Taeta hän hymähti toisen kerran. ”Kummallinen kaksikko”, Aron totesi. Hän kuitenkin piti kaksikkoa ihan mukavina ja heistä voisi helposti tulla kavereita. Vaikka Namjoon saattoikin olla erimieltä, Aron oli varma että heistä neljästä voisi tulla ystäviä. ”Minki, Ren. Haluuksä kertoo mitä tapahtu?”, Aron kysyi koputtaen oveen hellästi. Ei vastausta. ”Tiiäksä mitä tapahtu?”, Aron kysyi katsoen Taea joka heilutti päätään kieltävästi. Taehyung piteli nyt päätään katsottuaan liian pitkään kieroon. ”Oliks sillä pojalla mitään tekemistä tän kanssa, joka seiso siinä kohassa mistä sä lähit?”, Aron kysyi ja jäi kuuntelemaan jos Minki reagoisi. Minki pysyi vieläkin hiljaa. Hän hali yhtä tyynyä sängyllä ja katsoi kenkiään. Tyhmät kengät. Aron kaivoi taskustaan avaimen jolla pääsi kaikkiin huoneisiin. ”Minki, jos sä et nyt avaa tätä ovee nii mä tuun sisään”, Aron sanoi vakavana ja korotti ääntään. Se kuulosti pelottavalta eikä sopinut pojan normaaliin äänensävyyn ollenkaan. Minki pinkaisi ylös ja avasi oven katsoen poispäin. ”Kerro mitä tapahtu”, Aron vaati ja pisti avaimen takaisin taskuunsa. ”Mä katoin mun kenkiä ja se törmäs muhun. Sit se piti mut pystyssä pitäen mun käsivarsista kiinni”, Minki kertoi ja tarttui kohdasta josta häneen törmännyt oli aikaisemmin pitänyt kiinni. ”Sit joku huus mulle et mä oon transu”, Minki jatkoi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Moni oli varmasti kateellisia. Sillä JR on melko tunnettu näillä alueilla. Eikä sun pitäs välittää muiden mielipiteistä”, Aron sanoi hymyillen. ”Vai mitä Taehyung”, hän jatkoi katsoen toista. ”Ai hä. Joo, just nii”, Tae sanoi ja lopetti ilman huiskimisen kuviteltuaan että oli ottamassa kiinni perhosta. ”Kuulinks mä mun nimen?”, kuului ääni ja kaikki käänsivät katseensa sen suuntaan. ”Kim Jonghyun, sanokaa JR”, tuo sanoi astellen Aronin viereen. Minki katsoi Jonghyunia suu auki.

***

Minki istui parvisängyllä jalat heiluen laidan yli. Poika hali isoa tyynyä ja tuijotti koulun pihaa ikkunasta. Taehyung siirsi katseensa kännykästään Minkiin. Minki ei yleensä ollut noin hiljainen. Hän oli aina iltaisin halimassa Taehyungia ja he nauroivat yhdessä tyhmille videoille. ”Onks kaikki hyvin, Ren?”, Tae kysyi ja sulki puhelimensa näytön. Minki hymähti alkaen näpräilemään tyynyliinan kulmaa nyppien siitä nukkaa pois. Poika mietti mitä hän voisi sanoa, mutta ei tahtonut sanoa mitään. ”Mä nään ettei kaikki oo hyvin”, Taehyung jatkoi kääntyen mahalleen. ”Se Jonghyun”, Minki mutisi siirtäen katseensa Taeen. Taehyung katsoi Minkiä virnistäen. Minki hiljeni ja laski katseensa lattiaan. ”Anteeks, jatka pliis”, Tae itki ja riisui virneen kasvoiltaan. ”Se on komee”, Minki huokaisi. ”Ja rikas. Ja suosittu”, Tae lisäsi. ”V, toi ei auta yhtään”, Minki parkui katsoen Taehyungia. Tae katsoi Minkiä suu auki ja mietti. ”Haluisiks sä seurustella sen kaa?”, Taehyung kiusasi virnistäen taas. ”V”, Minki huusi ja hyppäsi alas tyynyn lentäen lattialle. Minki hyppäsi Taen sängylle ja alkoi kutittamaan tuota. Taehyung antautui kutitukselle ja yritti kutittaa Minkiä takaisin. ”Krhm”, kuului ovelta ja molemmat vilkaisivat sen suuntaan. ”Etsä lukinnu sitä?”, Minki ja Tae kysyivät toisiltaan. He naurahtivat yhteen ääneen ja Minki siirtyi pois Taen päältä katsoen Aronia ja Namjoonia. ”Näyttää siltä et kaikki on nyt hyvin”, Aron hymyili katsoen Minkiä. Taehyung nousi istuma-asentoon ja kaksikko katsoivat toisiaan. ”Mä olin huolissani ku sä et ollu iltapalalla”, Aron jatkoi. Namjoon tuhahti kädet puuskassa. ”Sä huolehdit aina liikaa muista”, hän virnisti. ”Ei ollu nälkä”, Minki totesi ja laski katseensa käsiinsä. ”No, nähään aamupalalla”, Aron sanahti välittämättä Namjoonin lauseesta. ”Hyvää yötä”, hän jatkoi vielä ja sulki sitten oven.


	2. Everybody likes him

Minki ja Taehyung nauttivat aamupalaa, kumpikin hiljaa tutkien katseillaan muita ruokalassa olevia. ”Huomenia”, Aronin iloinen tervehdys rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Namjoon ja Aron istuivat Minkin ja Taen pöytään. ”Huomenta”, Minki hymyili vilkaisten Aronia. Namjoon ja Tae eivät sanoneet mitään. ”Miten te nukuitte?”, Aron kysyi toivoen muidenkin sanovan jotain. ”Ihan hyvin kai”, Minki vastasi ja oli ainoa. Blondi joi vettä ja runsaasti, se oli hänen suuren suuri salaisuutensa pitääkseen ihonsa kauniina. Aron katsoi Namjoonia edessään toivoen tuon piristyvän vähän. Kaikki kuitenkin olivat hiljaa ja keskittyivät syömiseen. ”V ja Ren”, joku huusi istuutuen Taehyungin viereen. Hän löi kädellään Taea selkään ja sai tuon köhimään. Tummatukka katsoi Aronia ja Namjoonia hetkisen hiljaa. ”Park Jimin”, hän sitten esitteli itsensä. Aron esitteli itsensä ja Namjoonin, tuon ollessa vieläkin hiljaa. Jimin nyökytteli ja katsoi sitten Minkiä kallistaen päätään. ”Kaikki ok, prinsessa?”, Jimin kysyi. Tae viimenkin vaivautui katsomaan muita ja virnisti kuullessaan Jiminin kysymyksen. ”Se on ihastunu”, Taehyung koitti kuiskata nostaen kätensä suunsa sivulle. Hän kuitenkin tiesi Namjoonin ja Aronin kuulleen sen. ”V, oo hiljaa”, Minki parkaisi, kääntäen huudollaan katseita. Minki suki otsatukkaansa silmilleen ja huokaisi. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan huudellut hänelle mitään, joka varmasti johtui siitä että Namjoon istui blondia vastapäätä. ”Vai niin”, Jimin virnisti. Minki laski vesipullonsa pöydälle ja katsoi taas ympärilleen ruokasalissa. Poika huomasi Jonghyunin oven suunnalla ja punastui heti laskien katseensa pöytään. Minki nosti taas pullon huulileen ja joi siitä ison kulauksen peittäen hätääntymisensä. Taehyung ja Jimin katsoivat toisiaan virnistäen.

***

”Meil on nyt vähä aikaa vapaata ennen seuraavaa tuntia”, Taehyung mutisi vilkaisten kelloa. ”Oliks sul mitään suunnitelmia?”, Minki kysyi katsoen Taea pieni suloinen hymy kasvoillaan. ”Mennääks käymään ulkona?”, Taehyung ehdotti miettien. ”Eli ei ollu”, Minki mumisi hiljaa ja suoristi jalkojaan katsoen niitä.”Mut kyl se sopii”, Minki sanahti ja nousi ylös sängyltä napaten pinkin takkinsa käteensä. Tae virnisti salamyhkäisesti Minkin selän takana ja seurasi tuota käytävälle.

 _”Missä se voi olla?”_ , Jimin tuhahti ajatuksissaan ja etsi Jonghyunia käytävillä. ”Ootsä nähny JR:ää?”, hän kyseli vastaantulevilta, mutta kukaan ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota minne Jonghyun oli mennyt tunnin jälkeen. _”Siinä”_ , Jimin totesi onnekseen ja yskäisi pysähtyen Jonghyunin viereen. ”Park Jimin. Minkin ja Taehyungin kaveri”, poika hymyili. ”Kim Jonghyun”, toinen kertoi ja hymyili takaisin.”Minki halus nähä sut”, Jimin kertoi virnistäen. Jonghyun kurtisti kulmiaan pienen epäilyksen kera, mutta lähti seuraamaan Jiminiksi esittäytynyttä poikaa.

”Kato kuka tuol on?”, Taehyung virnisti huomaten Jiminin ja Jonghyunin tulevan heitä vastaan. Minki tarttui Taea käsivarresta ja lähti kiskomaan tuota takaisin heidän huoneeseen. ”Eiku tuu nyt”, Tae pisti vastaan ja veti Minkiä Jonghyunia kohti. Jimin virnisti yhä leveämmin heidän tullessa lähemmäs toisiaan. Jonghyun hieroi leukaansa ja vilkaisi virnistäviä epäilevästi. Heidän tullessaan toisiensa kohdalle Jimin ja Taehyung otti jalat alleen ja juoksivat pois. Minki katsoi Taen perään tahtoen todella pahasti jäädä Jonghyunin seuraan, mutta häntä punastutti liikaa. ”Tota... Sä et siis tainnu haluta nähä mua?”, Jonghyun yskäisi. Minki katsoi kenkiään purren huultaan. Mitä hän voisi sanoa? ”Siis... Kyl mä sut haluun nähä, mut”, Minki änkytti vilkaisten Jonghyunia nopeasti. ”Sä et ollu suunnitellu tätä”, Jonghyun ymmärsi ja hymyili taputtaen Minkiä hellästi päähän. Minki värähti tuntiessaan käden päänsä päällä ja harmistui kun se meni pois. Jonghyun katsoi Minkiä hiljaa ja hymyili. Minki nosti katseensa ylös ja katsoi Jonghyunia, sanomatta mitään. Hän vaikutti pikkuisen lyhyemmältä kuin Jonghyun siron olemuksensa takia, mutta todellisuudessa he olivat samanpituiset.

Heidän seisottua hetken tuijottamassa toisiaan, joku juoksi heidän ohitse ja törmäsi Minkiin. Ohi juossut vilkaisi taakse ja pyysi kuin pyysikin anteeksi. Minki ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sitä kuulla, kun hän jo nojautui Jonghyuniin edessään ja tuo piti hänestä kiinni. Minkin sydän tykytti, ihan kuin se olisi tulossa ihon läpi. Jonghyun virnisti tuntiessaan Minkin sydämen tykytyksen. Hän kietoi kätensä Minkin ympärille. Minki nosti kätensä suunsa eteen, antaen toisen kätensä roikkua rennosti. Jonghyun tahtoi sanoa jotain, mutta halusi ensin nähdä Minkin kasvot jos meinaisi tuolle puhua. Jonghyun nosti toisen kätensä ja käänsi Minkin kasvoja jotta voisi nähdä ne. Hän siirsi pojan vaaleita hiuksia tuon silmiltä. ”Onks kaikki hyvin?”, Jonghyun kysyi hymyillen. Minki ei pystynyt avaamaan suutaan, mutta nyökytti. Hän laski kätensä suultaan ja käänsi päänsä laskien päänsä Jonghyunin olkapäälle. ”Mun pitäs kyl mennä”, Jonghyun huokaisi harmikseen ja kietoi vielä molemmat kätensä Minkin ympärille. ”Mulla on ennen tuntia tapaaminen sen open kaa”, hän jatkoi kertoen syyn. Minki nyökytti jälleen.

***

Taehyung asteli viidennen kerroksen käytävällä ja katsoi ilmoitustaulua suu auki. Hän luki siinä olevia lappuja. Yhdellä niistä luki uudet oppilaat, jossa myös Taen nimi oli mainittu heti Minkin jälkeen. Sen vieressä oli lappu jolla luki ruoka-ajat. Kumma kun ei ollut aikasemmin huomannut. Tae jatkoi tutkimusmatkaansa ja jatkoi ällistelyään kävellen eteenpäin. ”Ootsä eksyny?”, Taehyung kuuli kysymyksen ja ymmärsi että se oli osoitettu hänelle. Pojat tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaa. Tae oli vain hämillään kysymyksestä, mutta toisella pojalla oli erinlainen hämmästys kasvoillaan. ”Jeon Jungkook”, hän esitteli itsensä hymyillen suloisesti. ”Kim Taehyung”, tuo sanoi kallistaen päätään rennosti. ”Aah, sä oot se Minkin kämppis”, Jungkook tajusi. Tae nyökkäsi nuolaisten huuliaan. Jungkook tunsi punastuvansa ja laski katseensa lattiaan. ”V”, Minki hihkaisi portaista ja juoksi tuon luokse. ”Meil alkaa tunti”, hän jatkoi ja lähti vetämään Taea pois. Taehyung vilkaisi entistä enemmän hämillään Minkiä, mutta väänsi kasvoilleen perushymnsä ja vilkutti Jungkookille. Jungkook seisoi paikallaan ja katsoi Taea suu auki, vilkuttaen hitaasti.

***

Taehyung avasi kaappinsa oven ja pisti sinne kirjansa. _”Viimeinkin ruokaa”_ , Tae kuolasi jo ajatuksesta. Tae lähti kohti ruokasalia, miettien söisikö hän tänään yksin. Mutta joku häiritsi hänen hiljaisia askeliaan ja tarttui häntä olkaapäästä, melkein pakottaen Taea kääntymään. ”Taehyung”, Jonghyun aloitti antaen hengityksensä tasaantua. Hän oli selvästi juossut Taen kiinni. ”Miten Minki voi? Tai siis mitä sille kuuluu?”, Jonghyun sopersi jotain ja hieroi niskaansa nolostuessaan. ”Ihan hyvää kai. Se lähti Aronin kaa jonnekki”, Taehyung vastasi kallistaen päätään vain pikkaisen. Jonghyun käyttäytyi oudosti. ”Nähään myöhemmin...”, Jonghyun mumisi ja kääntyi takaisin suuntaan mistä oli tullutkin. Taehuyng hymähti ja siirsi ajatuksensa taas ruokaan, kuolaten.

***

Jonghyun ja Jungkook olivat laittamassa kirjojaan takaisin kaappeihinsa, kun Jonghyunin kaappi läimäistiin kiinni ja hän näki tutut kasvot nostaessaan katseensa tuohon poikaa. ”Minhyun”, hän ilahtui ja he halasivat toisiaan. Jungkook käveli Jonghyunin vierelle ja katsoi tuntematonta odottaen Jonghyunin sanovan jotain. ”Täs on Minhyun. Minhyun, Jungkookie”, Jonghyun esitteli nopeasti. ”Jungkook”, Kookie hymähti Minhyunille. Ei muut saaneet kutsua häntä Kookieksi kuin Jonghyun. ”Me ollaan menos parin muun ekaluokkalaisen kaa ulos, haluuksä tulla meijän kaa?”, Jonghyun kysyi Minhyunilta välittämättä siitä että Kookie korjasi nimensä. ”Vaikka”, Minhyun vastasi rennosti ja kolmikko suuntasi ulko-oville.

**

Minki, Taehyung, Aron ja Namjoon tulivat juuri ulko-oville ja seisahtuivat odottamaan kahta muuta. Jimin oli päättänyt jättää tämän kerran välistä, vaikka Minki oli tuota pyytänyt. Häntä ujostutti jo nyt ajatus siitä että Jonghyun olisi heidän kanssaan. Vaikka Taehyung ja Jimin olivat sillä tavalla kiusanneet häntä ja jättäneet hänet kahdestaan JR:n kanssa, hän ei voinut olla vihainen. ”Sieltähän ne tulee”, Aron huomasi kaksikon pienen matkan päässä. ”Ja joku ylimääränen”, Namjoon lisäsi huomaten yhden tummatukan lisää. Kolmikon saapuessa noiden luokse Jonghyun esittteli ystävänsä kaikille.

***

Minhyun jutteli Minkille niitä näitä, enimmäkseen musiikista ja laulamisesta. He kävelivät vähän jäljessä muista. Jonghyun seurasi kulmat kurtussa Minkin liikkeitä ja joka kerta tuon naurahtaessa tai koskiessa Minhyunia JR puristi kättään tiukempaan nyrkkiin. Jungkook ja Taehyung käveli vierekkäin kaikkien edellä. Kookie puri huultaan pistäessään vastaan halusta ottaa Taen kädestä kiinni. Tae ei edes vilkaissut Jungkookia, toinen vain katseli eteensä ja hyräili jotain melodiaa, jota Kookie ei tunnistanut. Aron katsoi nuorempia ympärillään ja naurahti. ”I think there's love in the air”, hän sanoi vilkaisten Namjoonia, joka oli tähän mennessä jälleen kerran pysynyt hiljaa. ”I say it's stupidness”, Namjoon virnisti. ”A boy shouldn't like another boy”, hän lisäsi katsoen Jungkookia. ”Do you really think that?”, Aron kysyi pienen loukkaantuneisuuden kuuluen hänen äänessä. ”I couldn't never imagine me likinig someone in the same sex. But I don't mean it's wrong. I accept them”, Namjoon selitti. Jonghyun kuunteli Namjoonia ja Aronia toisella korvalla samalla kun hän vilkuili Minkiä. Hän valitettavasti ymmärsi liian vähän, mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin mistä he puhuivat. ”Mikset mee niiden seuraa?”, Aron kysyi huomatessaan Jonghyunin ilmeen taas kiristyvän. Jonghyun kohautti olkiaan ja huokaisi antaen kasvojensa rentoutua. Minki katsoi nyt Jonghyunia ja puri huultaan hymyillen sitten taas Minhyunille.”Reeen”, Taehyung kitisi kuin pieni lapsi ja pysähtyi kääntyen ympäri. ”Onks sul rahaa mukana?”, hän kysyi vieläkin kitisten. ”On”, Minki vastasi lyhyesti ja huokaisi hymyillen. ”Saat”, hän lisäsi vielä. ”Kiitos kiitos kiitos. Mä maksan takas”, Taehyung pomppi. Kaksikko suuntasi kauppaan ja muut jäivät odottamaan ulkopuolelle.

Minhyun käveli Jonghyunin vierelle ja avasi suunsa. ”Mitä sä oikeen teet?”, Jonghyun ärjäisi ja katsoi Minhyunia kulmat kurtussa. ”Mä olin tulossa puhumaan sulle”, Minhyun vastasi ihmeissään. ”Miks sä juttelet Minkille?”, Jonghyun kysyi uudelleen ja katsoi maahan. Jos hänellä olisi ollut silmälasit hän olisi niitä nyt asetellut paremmin nenälleen, mutta nosti vain kätensä siihen missä silmälasit olisivat. ”Se on kiva”, Minhyun vastasi, selvästi pitäen loput mielipiteensä salassa. ”Ja?”, Jonghyun halusi tietää enemmän. Hän ei tahtonut uskoa että siinä oli kaikki. ”Ja nätti”, Minhyun yskäisi tuntiensa punastuvansa. Jonghyun nosti katseensa Minhyuniin ja katsoi tuota liekkien palaen pojan silmissä. ”Pysy kaukana siitä. Ymmärtsä?”, Jonghyun huusi ja tökki useaan kertaan Minhyunia rintaan. Minhyun pakitti pari askelta ja hieroi kädellään rintaansa. Jonghyun huokaisi ja katsoi kaupan ovelle nähden Minkin katsomassa häntä. Minki vain tuijotti hetken vihaista Jonghyunia ja lähti sitten jatkamaan kävelyä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää oli vähä tälläne JRen luku enimmäksee. Koitan seuraavas saada enemmän Vkookista. Ja sit pitää miettii et mitä mä teen tolle Namjoonille. Oon pahoillani et tein siitä tollasen vihasen papparaisen xD  
> Kertokaa jos mun pitäs pistää se jonkun kaa yhtee? Koska aika kiva karma jos se nyt ihastuis johonki jätkää, ku se tollee sano ;)
> 
> Mä yritän tosiaan pitää tän mahollisimman säännöllisenä nyt et aina viikon alussa tulee uus luku.  
> Jättäkää kommenttii. Palauttavat kommentit on aina kivoja ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oon pahoillani et mä oon viikon myöhäs tän julkasun kanssa.  
> Mutta tässä tää nyt on.  
> Aika kivasti säätöö näillä kyllä nyt....

Minki nousi ylös pöydän äärestä ja käveli kahvilan tiskille. ”Samanlainen”, Minki hymyili tiskin takana seisovalle naiselle ja nainen otti mukin mennen täyttämään sitä. Sama nainen ei kuitenkaan tuonot juomaa hänelle vaan eräs jonka hän tunsi. ”Namjoon?”, Minki hämmästyi ja otti mukinsa hämmentyneenä. ”Mä tiesin et sä näytit tutulta ku me ultiin sillon koululle”, Minki jatkoi muistellen ensimmäistä päivää, josta oli vierähtänyt jo melkein viikko. ”Joo, mä tarviin vähän extra rahaa jotta voin maksaa koulumaksuu”, Namjoon nolostui pyyhkien tiskiä. Minki halusi sanoa jotain, mutta ajatteli että oli parempi jos hän kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa. Blondi käveli takaisin pöydän luokse ja katsoi Namjoonia. ”Älä huolehdi, Namjoon pärjää kyllä”, Aron kuiskasi nopeasti blondille ja palasi juttelemaan Taehyungille ja Jonghyunille. ”Onks kaikki hyvin?”, Jonghyun kysyi Minkiltä huomatessaan nuoremman huolestuneen ilmeen. ”Joo, kaikki on ihan hyvin. Älä huolehdi”, Minki hymyili siirtäen katseensa mustatukkaan. ”Siitä keskiviikosta ku oltiin kaikki ulkona ja”, Jonghyun aloitti katosen pöytää. ”Mä oon sanonu jo montaa kertaa. Anna olla. Mun ei tarvii tietää mistä sä huusit Minhyunille”, Minki sanoi ja otti Jonghyunin käden omiin käsiinsä. ”Jos se liitty muhun nii se on ihan fine. Mä en tarvii selityksiä”, Minki selitti ja päästi otteensa Jonghyunin kädestä. ”Mutku.. Minki mä”, Jonghyun aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin jälleen. ”Prinsessaa”, Jimin huusi ja kaappasi Minkiä takaapäin. ”Hei Chimchim”, Minki hymyili ja kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. ”Mistä sä tiesit et me oltiin tääl?”, hän kysyi seuraten katseellaan kun Jimin käveli Jognhyunin paikalle ja istui alas. Minki katsoi ympärilleen ja mietti minne Jonghyun oli yhtäkkiä kadonnut. ”Mä lähetin V:lle viestin”, Jimin selitti ja vilkaisi Taea pöydän toisessa päässä. Minki nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja otti huikan mukistaan.

**

Kaikki istuivat vieläkin pöydän ääressä, kun Namjoonin vuoro loppui ja tuo tuli ystäviensä luokse. ”Miks te ootte vieläki tääl?”, Namjoon kysyi tuntien nolostuvansa. ”Mä ajattelin et sun ois kivempi kävellä takas asuntolalle jos sul ois seuraa”, Minki hymyili. ”Aron kyl yritti pistää vastaan”, Minki lisäsi. ”Ai”, Namjoon mumisi ja kaikki lähtivät samaa matkaa kävelemään asuntolalle.

”Kiitos”, Namjoon mumisi Minkille mutta ei viitsinyt katsoa tuota silmiin. ”Eiks kaverit yleensä tee näin?”, Minki kysyi hymyillen. ”Niin kai”, Namjoon sanahti. ”Ja mehän ollaan kavereita”, Minki totesi ja halasi hämmentynyttä Namjoonia.

***

Jungkook istui yksin asuntolan kirjastossa ja kertasi tunneilla opiskeltuja asioita. Laulutunti alkaisi alle kahden tunnin päästä ja poika ei tiennyt missä Jonghyun oli, joten hän ei keksinyt parempaakaan tekemistä. ”Jungkook”, iloinen tervehdys huusi. ”Moi Jimin”, Jungkook mumisi pitäen katseensa kirjassa. ”Miks sä oot täällä ihan yksin lukemassa?”, Jimin kysyi ja pörrötti hellästi nuoremman hiuksia. ”En mä tiiä”, Jungkook mumisi jälleen kohauttaen olkiaan. Jimin hymähti ja otti kirjan Jungkookin käsistä. Hän sulki sen ja laski syliinsä. ”Mitä jos me tehtäis jotain muuta?”, Jimin ehdotti ja antoi Jungkookin ottaa kirjansa takaisin. ”Niinku mitä?”, Jungkook kysyi. Häntä ei juuri nyt huvittanut kuunnella Jiminin juttuja. Jimin kohautti olkiaan ja tarttui Jungkookin leuasta kiinni. Vanhempi nojautui vähän lähemmäs nuorempaa. ”Jimin”, Jungkook mutisi ja työnsi toisen pois. ”Mitä sä yrität?”, Jungkook jatkoi ja kaivoi kännykkäänsä esille. ”Se oli läppä”, Jimin naurahti. ”Chillaa”, hän jatkoi ja pörrötti nuoremman hiuksia taas. Jungkook hymähti ja lähetti viestinsä laittaen puhelimensa pois. ”Kelle sä lähetit viestin?”, Jimin uteli laskien kätensä Jungkookin taakse sohvan selkänojalle. ”Mä vähän luulen ettei se kuulu sulle”, Jungkook tuhahti ja vilkaisi Jiminin kättä. ”Äläkä koske mun hiuksiin kokoajan”, nuorempi huokaisi. ”Mut ne on niin pehmeet”, Jimin valitti ja nosti kättään koskeakseen taas nuoremman hiuksia. ”Jimin!”, Jungkook sanahti vihaisesti ja löi Jiminin käden pois. ”Okei, anteeks”, Jimin huokaisi ja laski kätensä' syliinsä. ”Tae”, Jungkook ilahtui ja nousi ylös mennen halaamaan toista. Jimin pyöritteli silmiään ja pyyhki kasvojaan. ”Moi V”, Jimin hymyili. ”Chimchim”, Tae ilahtui huomatessaan toisen. ”Mä en tienny et säki oot tääl?”, Taehyung hämmästyi istuutuen Jiminin viereen. ”Enkä mä tienny et sä olit tulos tänne”, Jimin epäili Jungkookin olevan syyllinen tähän. Jungkook keräsi kirjansa reppuunsa ja laski repun jalkoihinsa istuutuen Taehyungin viereen. ”Mikä tunti sul on seuraavaks?”, nuorin kysyi Taelta. ”Sama ku sulla”, Taehyung vastasi katsoen Jungkookia.

***

Minki käveli huoneensa suuntaan ja hyräili laulutunnilla soitettua laulua. ”Minki”, Minhyun hymyili ja halasi blondia, joka halasi toista laiskasti. ”Moi”, Minki sanoi epävarmana. ”Mitä kuuluu?”, Minhyun kysyi vieläkin hymyillen. ”Ihan hyvää”, Minki sanahti ja hymili pienesti. ”Ooksä ollu keskiviikon jälkee paljon JR:n kaa?”, Minhyun kysyi. ”Joka päivä”, Minki sanoi korottaen ääntänsä niin että hän kuuli sen paremmin kun hänen änkyttävän tervehdyksen. ”Ja mä en haluu kuulla mitään selityksiä siitä miks se huus sulle tai mitään”, Minki selitti kulmat kurtussa. ”Saanks mä nyt mennä”, Minki jatkoi ja kaivoi avaimia taskustaan. ”Et”, Minhyun sanoi ja työnsi Minkin seinää vasten. ”Minhyun lopeta”, Minki mumisi hiljaa, koska ei halunnut herättää muiden huomiota. Minhyun nosti Minkin käden seinää vasten ja piti siitä kiinni. Minki vältteli Minhyunin katsetta, mutta Minhyun piti kuitenkin katseensa Minkin kasvoissa. ”Minki?”, hämmästynyt ääni huhuili ja käveli Minhyunin taakse. Minhyun irroitti otteensa ja katsoi Jonghyunia hiljaa. ”JR!”, Minki huusi ja tarrautui Jonghyunin kaulaan. ”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?”, Jonghyun kysyi hämillään. ”Mä olinki just lähössä”, Minhyun sanoi ja lähti kohti portaikkoa. ”Kerro mulle ensin mitä tapahtu”, Jonghyun esti ja irroitti Minkin roikkumasta hänessä. ”Ei mitään”, Minhyun kielsi katseon Minkiä. ”Se yritti suudella mua”, Minki väitti katseon Jonghyunia kuin pelokas lapsi. ”Minhyun”, Jonghyun aloitti kurtiasten kulmiaan. ”Enkös mä sanonu sulle et pysy kaukana Renistä”, hän tuhahti ja astui lähemmäs Minhyunia. ”Mä luulin et meil oli diili”, Jonghyun sanoi hiljaa ja tökki taas toisen rintakehää. ”Okei okei”, Minhyun mumisi ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa. Jonghyun kääntyi Minkiä kohti ja nuo katsoivat toisiaan hiljaa. Minki käveli ovelleen ja avasi sen kävellen sisään. Jonghyun käveli oven suulle ja katsoi Minkiä pohtivasti. ”Oisiksä halunnu suudella sitä?”, vanhempi kysyi astellen blondin luokse heittäen oven kiinni perässään. ”En”, Minki sanoi melkein kuiskaten ja painoi kämmenensä ikkunaa vasten. Jonghyun hymyili vaivihkaa ja asetti kätensä Minkin pienen vaalean käden päälle. Hän meni kiinni blondiin, niin että hän tunsi toisen lämmön. Jonghyun siirsi Minkin hiuksia tuon kaulalta ja suuteli hellästi tuota kaulaan.

***

Jungkook nosti nyrkkinsä Taehyungin ovelle ja veti syvään henkeä. Poika koputti oveen ja katsoi jalkojaan. ”Aah, Jungkook”, Minki mutisi ja kiskoi takkia päällensä. ”Ootsä menos jonnekki?”; Jungkook kysyi blondilta. ”Joo”, Minki vastasi lyhyesti. ”V nukkuu, mut sä voit varmaa tulla sisää”, Minki pohti vilkaisten Taea kuolaamassa. Jungkook nyökkäsi epävarmasti ja asteli Minkin ohi sisälle huoneeseen. ”Pidä kivaa”, Minki vinkkasi ja sulki oven. Jungkook asteli sängyn viereen ja katsoi Taen kasvoja. Taehyung oli niin suloisen rauhallinen ja nukkui sikeästi. Jungkook puri huulensa yhteen ja kumartui lähemmäs vanhemman kasvoja. Jungkook otti tukea sängyn reunasta ja pussasi hellästi Taen poskea. Jungkook ponnahti takaisin pystyyn ja nosti molemmat kätensä suunsa eteen. Hän pakitti vähän ja kauhistui Taen korjatessa asentoaan. Jungkook huokaisi. ”Kookie”, Tae mumisi unissaan ja haroi ilmaan kädellään. ”Tae”, Jungkook sanoi varovaisesti istuen Taen jalkojen viereen. Jungkook kastoi Taehyungia ja pudisti päätään äkisti. Hän kuitenkin uskaltautui menemään taas lähemmäs vanhempaa ja asetti kätensä molemmin puolin tuota. Jungkook katsoi nielaisten Taea ja suuteli tuota nyt huulille. Taehyung avasi silmänsä ja kietoi kätensä äkisti Jungkookin ympärille. Jungkook kauhistui. ”Oliks sä hereillä?”, hän huudahti. ”Kokoajan”, Tae virnisti ja kierähti Jungkookin päälle. Taehyung suuteli nuorempaa ja nuorempi vastasi hellään suudelmaan.

**

”Jungkook!! Herää”, Jonghyun huusi ja ravisteli ystäväänsä. ”JR”, Jungkook hämmästyi ja nousi istumaan omalla sängyllään. ”Mä näin just parasta unta ikinä. Miks sä herätit mut?”, Jungkook huokaisi. ”Koska mä oon lähössä Minkin kaa ulos ja aattelin jos haluisit mennä vaikka Taen kaa ulos”, Jonghyun selitti ja avasi ovensa poistuen huoneesta. Jungkook hieroi silmiään ja nousi ylös sängyltä astellen peilin eteen. Poika pörrötti hiuksiaan ja puri huultaan astuen itsekin ulos huoneesta. ”Onks Tae tuol?”, Jungkook kysyi huomatessaan Minkin juuri menossa Jonghyunin perään. Minki asteli huoneensa ovelle ja avasi oven nuoremmalle. ”Ole hyvä”, blondi virnsiti ja Jungkook käveli sisälle. Jungkook käveli sängyn vierelle. ”Tae, ooksä hereillä?”, hän kysyi ja istui vanhemman jalkojen vierelle. ”Kookie”, Tae mumisi ja haroi ilmaa kädellään niinkuin unessakin. ”Mä näin just unta meistä”, Jungkook aloitti hieroen niskaansa. ”Sä suutelit mua”, Jungkook jatkoi ja katsoi Taea. ”Niinkö?”, Tae mumisi hieroen silmiään. Vanhempi nousi ylös ja kaksikko katsoi toisiaan hiljaa. ”Miks mä niin tein?”, Tae kysyi kallistaen päätään. ”Koska mä suutelin sua ensin”, Jungkook myönsi punastuen. ”Haluaisiks sä et niin tapahtuis oikeesti?”, Tae kysyi. ”Haluisiks sä?”, Jungkook kysyi, koska ei halunnut myöntää itse mitään. Taehyung ei sanonut mitään. ”Haluuks sä lähtee jätskille tai jotain?”, Jungkook ehdotti. ”Jos sä maksat”, Taehyung hymyili. ”Jos sä maksat seuraaval kerral”, Jungkook virnisti. ”Sopii!”, Tae riemuitsi ja nousi ylös sängystä kipitellen vaatekaapilleen. Hän heitti valkoisen paitansa päälle löysän harmaan paidan ja huomasi olevansa tyytyväinen mustiin farkkuihinsa.

***

Jungkook hymyili tyytyväisenä ostettuaan Taehyungille jäätelön ja katsoi toista syöden omaansa. ”Kiitos Kookie”, Taehyung kiitti varmaan viidennen kerran ja irvisti. ”Kai mä saan kutsuu sua Kookieks?”, Tae kysyi lopettaen hetkeksi kaiken mitä teki. ”Juu”, Jungkook nyökkäsi. Hän harvoin antoi kenellekkään lupaa kutsua häntä sillä lempinimellä, mutta ei hän voinut sanoa ei tuolle vanhemmalle joka hymyili iloisena syömässä jäätelöään. Taehyung jatkoi jäätelöstään nauttimista ja hymyili tyytyväisenä.

***

Namjoon pyyhki tiskiä tylsistyneenä ja huokaisi. Pojan katse siirtyi ovelle, kun hän kyyli kellon kilahtavan. ”Kahvi”, ruskeatukkainen pyysi hymyillen. Hän vaikutti ehkä ihan vähän vanhemmalta. Namjoon nyökkäsi ja otti kahvin Chaelinin kädestä ojentaen sen sitten ruskeatukkaiselle. ”Kiitos”, tuo sanoi ja laski katseensa pinkkitukan nimilappuun. ”Namjoon”, hän lisäsi ja käveli tyhjän pöydän luokse istuutuen. Namjoon ei saanut katsettaan pois toisesta. ”Tee töitä äläkä tuijota sitä”, Chaelin komensi. Namjoon hätkähti ajatuksistaan jatkaen hommiansa, mutta aina tilaisuuden tullen hän vilkaisi ruskeatukkaista. ”Mee nyt herranen aika sit puhumaan sille”, Chaelin tuhahti tönäisten Namjoonia kylkeen. ”En”, Namjoon kivahti ja pakeni astioiden kanssa keittiöön. ”Mä vähän luulen et Namjoon katteli sua”, Chaelin vinkkasi pojalle jota Namjoon vilkuili. Kun Namjoon viimein tuli takaisin brunette kiskoi pinkitukan istumaan häntä vastapäätä. ”Kim Seokjin”, tuo esitteli itsensä hymyillen. Namjoon nielaisi. ”Chaelin sano et sä kattelit mua”, Seokjin virnisti. ”Joo, tota”, Namjoon mumisi. ”Mun pitää palata töihin”, Namjoon panikoi. Seokjin ja Namjoon nousivat seisomaan samaanaikaan ja katsoivat toisiaan hetken. Seokjin ujutti Namjoonin taskuun pienen tipin. ”Kiitos”, Namjoon mumisi ja nappasi rätin pyyhkien Seokjinin pöytää, tuon lähtiessä hymy huulillaan.

***

Namjoon istui huoneensa sängyllä ja tuijotta tippiä jonka oli saanut Seokjiniksi estittäyneeltä pojalta. ”Moi”, Aron hymyili tullessaan huoneeseen ja heitti reppunsa lattialle. ”Mitäs sä tuijotat?”, hän kysyi istuutuen Namjoonin viereen. Namjoon ei sanonut mitään, Aron varmasti huomasi itsekin mitä hänellä oli kädessä. ”Numero. Saiksä taas jonkun tytön numeron töissä?”, Aron kysyi virnistäen. ”En. Vaan pojan”, Namjoon mumisi henkäisten hiljaa. Aron puri huulensa yhteen ja kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Siis.. Flirttailiks se vai?”, Aron oli hämillään. Hän muisti hyvin mitä Namjoon oli sanonut keskiviikkona. ”Aron. Mä luulen et mä oon ihastunu siihen”, Namjoon sanoi ja nosti katseensa toiseen.


	4. I won't admit it

Namjoon läimäytti kaappinsa oven kiinni, niin että se rymisi lukon napsahtaessa paikalleen. Hän suuntasi kohti huonettaan. ”Oi anteeks”, tytön ääni pahoitteli ja poimi Namjoonin kirjat tuolle. ”Sunny”, poika hämmästyi ja otti kirjansa vastaan. ”Ai moi”, tyttö hymähti pieni epävarma hymy kasvoillaan. ”Mitä sulle kuuluu?”, Namjoon kysyi siitä huolimatta, että Soonkyun ilme ei vaikuttanut siltä että hän halusi jutella. ”Ihan hyvää”, tyttö mumisi. ”Mä voisin itseasias tarvita sun apua”, Namjoon sanoi hiljaa. Soonkyu katsoi nuorempaa kysyvästi. ”Mä tykkään tästä yhestä henkilöstä, mut en uskalla sanoo sille mitään”, Namjoon myönsi, mutta vältti henkilön sukupuolen kertomista. ”Ja se en oo minä?”, Soonkyun kysyi heti. ”Ei. Ei ei. Me ollaan vaa kavereita”, Namjoon korotti ääntänsä hätääntyneenä. Onneksi hän sentään vaikutti heterolta, ainakin toistaiseksi. ”Huh”, Soonkyu henkäisi ja mietti miten voisi auttaa tätä kaveriansa. ”No sun pitää vaa löytää rohkeus puhuu sille, koska muuten sä tuut katuu sitä et sä et tehny mitää ja sit se menee elämäs eteenpäin ja saattaa löytää jonkun muun”, Soonkyu selitti ja huokaisi lopuksi. ”Sä oot varmaa ihan oikeessa”, Namjoon mumisi, vääntäen kasvoilleeen sitten hymyn. ”Mitä Chaelinille muuten kuuluu?”, Soonkyu korotti ääntään, muistaessaan että se kysymys oli tullut hänen mieleensä heti kun oli nähnyt Namjoonin. ”Ihan hyvää kai. Me ei puhuta kauheesti muusta ku työasioista”, Namjoon vastasi. Hän halusi kysyä miksi Soonkyu kysyi tuollaista, mutta antoi kuitenkin olla. ”Okei”, Sookyu mutisi. Keskustelu oli jostain syystä todella ahdistava ja Soonkyu halusi haihtua paikalta nyt vieläkin enemmän. ”No, nähää taas”, Namjoon mumisi ja puri huultaan jatkaen matkaansa huoneeseensa. 

***

Minhyun tuijotti Minkiä samalla kun hän söi, hän melkein jopa odotti että Jonghyun huomaisi ja alkaisi huutamaan hänelle. Taehyung heilui hölmön näköisenä nauttiessaan ruuasta, hän kuvitteli jonkun melodian ja yritti heilua sen mukaan. ”Tae, pliis”, Jimin irvisti pidätellen nauruaan. Taehyung nosti katseensa Jiminiin ja irvisti tuolle, rauhottuen samalla. ”Moi kaikki”, Aron tervehti kavereitaan ja istui muiden seuraan. Kuusikko mumisi tervehdyksensä. ”Mä en tiiä saisinks mä kertoo teille, mut kuulemma G-Dragon ja TOP olis tulos meijän koululle opettaa”, Aron puhui hiljaa välttäen sitä että kaikki ruokalassa kuulisi siitä. Jungkookin ilme kirkastui ja pojan suu vääntyi yllättyneeseen hymyyn. Jonghyun nosti kätensä Jungkookin suun eteen ja nosti toisen käden etusormen huulilleen hyssytellen. Jungkook nyökkäsi hitaasti. Aron katsoi Jonghyunia kysyvästi. ”Se on tosi suuri GD:n fani”, Jonghyun vastasi. Aron hymähti. ”No kuhan pidät suus kiinni, en haluu joutuu ongelmiin siitä et mä kerroin teille”, Aron kertoi alkaen syömään. 

**  
”Mitä sä teet loppu päivästä?”, Jonghyun kysyi Minkiltä syötyään ruokansa. ”Ei mul oo mitään suunnitelmia”, Minki vastasi nousten ylös. ”Mä oon menossa keskustaan, nii mä mietin”, Jonghyun sanahti mennen Minkin perässä viemään astioita. ”jos sä haluisit tulla mun kaa”, hän jatkoi hymyillen Minkille. ”Mielelläni”, Minki hymyili takaisin kääntyen Jonghyunia päin. ”Nähään sit vaik ulkona viimesen tunnin jälkeen”, Jonghyun hymyili kaapaten Minkin haliin. Minki halasi vanhempaa takaisin vieläkin hymyillen. 

***

Namjoon tuijotti puhelimensa näytöllä olevaa numeroa, joka kuului pojalle jonka hän oli eilen tavannut töissä. Hän puri huultaan ja mietti mihin puhelu voisi johtaa, jos hän uskaltautuisi soittamaan. Pinkkipää päätti soittaa ja nosti puhelimen korvaalleen napuatten hermostuneena sormellaan reittään. ”Kim Seokjin”, kuului toisesta päästä. Namjoon otti puhelimen heti pois korvaltaan ja painoi luuria. Miksi hän teki niin? Nyt Seokjin varmana pitää häntä ihan outona, eikä tästä tulisi ikinä mitään. Namjoon heitti puhelimen sängylle ja nojautui käsiänsä vasten huokaisten. Hetken päästä poika nousi ylös ja käveli ulos huoneesta. 

***  
Minki katseli muita oppilaita odotellen hermostuneena Jonghyunia. ”Sori et mulla kesti”, Jonghyun pahoitteli hymyillen. ”No etsä ollu ku 5 minuuttia myöhässä. Mut eihän meillä mikään kiire oo”, Minki totesi katsoen koulun seinällä olevaa kelloa. Jonghyun hymähti, Minki oli jälleen kerran ihan oikeassa. Kaksikko lähti kävelemään keskustaan päin. ”Oliks sul mieles mitä sä haluisit tehä keskustas?”, Minki kysyi. ”Mä aattelin värjätä mun hiukset”, Jonghyun vastasi sukien hiuksiaan. ”Uu!”, Minki hymyili katsoen Jonghyunin hiuksia. ”Miten paljon ja millä väril?”, Minki kysyi. ”Tosta päältä punaseks”, Jonghyun sanahti. ”Pitäskö mun tehä mun hiuksille jotain?”, Minki kysyi sukien otsatukkaansa silmilleen. ”EI!”, Jonghyun sanoi jyrkästi. ”Ne on ihanat”, hän jatkoi. Minki naurahti purren huultaan. 

**  
Minki tuijotti Jonghyunia ja naista joka värjäsi tuon hiuksia. Naisella oli todella pitkät kiiltävät ruskeat hiukset. Minki tuijotti niiden heilumista, kun nainen käveli edestakaisin. Poika laski katseensa ja siirsi sen sitten ulos katsoen ohikulkevia. ”Ootsä varma ettet sä haluu vaikka vähän latvojen tasotusta?”, nainen kysyi Minkiltä hymyillen. ”Joo, olen. Kiitos”, Minki hymyili takaisin vilkaisten naista. 

***

Aron palasi huoneeseensa, vähän sen jälkeen kun Namjoon oli poistunut huoneesta. Tummatukka heitti reppunsa kirjotuspöydän jalan viereen ja lysähti sängylleen haukotellen. Aronin rauhaa kuitenkin häiritsi Namjoonin soiva puhelin. Aron nousi ylös ja otti Namjoonin puhelimen käteesnä. 'Hottiskahvilasta', soitti pinkkipäälle. Aron vastasi puhelimeen ja mietti nauruaan pidätellen nimeä jonka Namjoon oli antanut tälle mysteeri pojalle. ”Namjoon?”, Seokjin huhuili toisessa päässä. ”Aron, Namjoonin kaveri”, Aron vastasi. ”Ahaa”, Seokjin mutisi, miettien miten jatkaisi. Seokjin ei ollut kuvitellut jonkun muun vastaavan Namjoonin puolesta. ”Mul ois idea”, Aron sanahti virnistäen itekseen.

***

Jungkook käveli käytävillä, miettien jos vaikka sattuisi sattumalta törmäämään Taehyungiin. Tilanne alkoi kuitenkin vaikuttaa siltä ettei Taehyung olisi tulossa häntä vastaan. Jotkut katsoivat Jungkookia hämillään, kun hän meni jo toista tai ehkä jopa kolmatta kertaa joidenkin ohi. Poika huokaisi istuutuen portaille, jotka johtivat kerrokseen jossa hänen huoneensa oli. ”Kookie”, Jimin hymyili levittäen käsiään haluten halata Jungkookia. Jungkook ojensi kätensä ja pysäytti sillä Jiminin ennekuin tuon ehti liian lähelle. ”Okei?”, Jimin mutisi hämillään. ”Onks kaikki hyvin?”, tuo jatkoi istuutuen Jungkookin viereen. ”Ei”, Jungkook vastasi lyhyesti. ”Etkä varmaan haluu ees kertoo mulle”, Jimin tuhahti. ”En”, Jungkook mumisi. Jimin huokaisi. ”Mä etin Vtä”, Jungkook mumisi katsoen Jiminiä. No sehän ei ollut mikään yllätys. Sen huomasi jo kaukaa, että Jungkook piti Taehyungista. Taehyung taas oli vaikeampi lukuinen. Hän oli niin iloinen kaikkien seurassa, eikä hänen luonteensa muuttunut niidenkään lähellä joista hän piti tai inhosi. ”Sori, en oo nähny”, Jimin sanahti. 

***

”Meijän pitäs ottaa vastaan joku uus oppilas ihan kohta”, Aron sanahti katsoen Namjoonia. ”Miksei mulle oo kerrottu?”, Namjoon tuhahti nousten istumaan. Aron kohautti olkiaan. Namjoon tuhahti toisen kerran ja pisti puhelimensa takataskuunsa mennen Aronin perässä ulos huoneesta.

**  
”Onks meil jotain tietoja sen nimestä tai jotain sellasta?”, Namjoon kysyi ihmetellen Aronin hiljaisuutta. ”Jos mä ihan oikein muistan nii”, Aron aloitti, mutta hänen lauseensa keskeytettiin. ”Kim Seokjin”, lauseen keskeyttänyt hymyili. ”Mitä sä täällä teet?”, Namjoon ihmetteli. ”Aron kutsu mut”, Seokjin sanahti katsoen tuota. Aron ei pystynyt olla nauramatta. Namjoon löi Aronia kylkeen. Seokjin katsoi kaksikkoa tyynenä. Namjoon asetti kätensä puuskaan. ”Älä nyt”, Seokjin naurahti taputtaen Namjoonin olkapäätä. Namjoon värähti ja hänen ärsyyntynyt ilme katosi. Aron katsoi Namjoonia virnistäen. ”Mitä sä siinä virnistelet?”, Namjoon tuhahti. ”Jollain ei taida olla hyvä päivä”, Seokjin totesi. Namjoon ei sanonut mitään. Aron lähti hiippailemaan pois paikalta, mutta Namjoon nappasi tuota kyynärpäästä. ”Sä et mee mihinkää”, Namjoon sanahti mulkaisten Aronia. Seokjin katsoi Namjoonia hymyillen. Namjoon ei edes pystynyt katsomaan Seokjiniä ja veti syvään henkeä pitäen katseensa maassa. ”Mun suunnitelmiin ei kuulunu se et mä jään tähä”, Aron sanahti. ”No, sä et nyt lähe”, Namjoon mutisi. ”Miksei Aron voi mennä? Kyllähän me voidaan olla kahestaaki”, Seokjin sanoi tyynenä. Namjoon pudisti päätään purren huultaan. Aron asteli Seokjinin vierelle. ”Sitä ujostuttaa”, Aron kuiskasi tuolle virnistäen. Namjoon mulkaisi Aronia epäilevästi. 

”Tää ei nyt käy. Mun pitää mennä”, Namjoon sanoi nostaen molemmat kätensä ilmaan. ”Et sä voi lähtee”, Seokjin kielsi. ”Mä tulin sun takia tänne”, hän jatkoi. ”Miks sä tulit? Ihan niinku mä oisin pyytäny sua”, Namjoon tuhahti. ”Koska mä halusin”, Seokjin hymähti. ”Ei ois ehkä kannattanu”, Namjoon totesi. ”Mut sä kuitenki soitit mulle”, Seokjin virnisti. ”Se oli vahinko”, Namjoon väitti ja huomasi Aronin kadonneen. Seokjin huokaisi. Namjoon katsoi Seokjinia nielaisten. ”Anteeks”, Namjoon sanahti. Hän olisi halunnut selittää käytöksensä syyn, mutta hän kuulostaisi kuitenkin ihan idiootilta. ”Ei se mitään, mä ymmärrän kyllä”, Seokjin sanahti kietoen kätensä pinkkipään ympärille. Namjoon halasi hämmentyneenä vanhempaa takaisin ja nielaisi taas. Seokjin päästi Namjoonin halauksestaan ja katsoi tuota. ”Ehkä me vielä nähää”, Seokjin sanahti.

***

Taehyung käveli huoneeseensa päin ja katsoi kirjastoon kurtistaen kulmiaan. Jimin ja Jungkook? Miksi he olivat kahdestaan kirjastossa? Tae pudisti päätään. Kyllä he saivat olla keskenään, ei siinä ollut mitään väärää. Taehyung väänsi kasvoilleen taas hymynsä ja jatkoi matkaansa. 

Taehyung tuijotti kattoa, odotellen että Minki tulisi jotta hän voisi tehdä jotain. ”Jungkook on Jiminin kaa kirjastossa”, Minki ilmoitti avatessaan oven. ”Mä tiiän”, Taehyung hymähti kääntäen katseensa Minkiin. ”Jungkook oli ettiny sua”, Minki jatkoi laittaen takkinsa naulakkoon. ”Oikeesti?”, Taehyung hämmästyi nousten istumaan. ”Meniksä puhuu niille?”, Tae kysyi. ”Jimin näki mut nii mun oli vähän pakko”, Minki naurahti. ”Jimin sano et Jungkook oli harhaillu käytävilä toivoen et se näkis sut”, Minki kertoi kuulemastaan. Taehyung puri huultaan ja yritti olla hymyilemättä liikaa. ”Se sano et se menee kohta huoneeseensa”, Minki sanahti nauttien Taen ujostelusta. ”Aijaa”, Taehyung mumisi käyden taas makaamaan ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. ”Mee puhuu sille”, Minki käski. ”Een”, Taehyung kieltäytyi pudistellen päätään. Minki käveli Taen sängyn viereen ja alkoi kiskomaan tuota ylös. ”Sä kiität mua myöhemmin”, Minki hymyili saaden Taen ylös. ”Okei okei, mä meen”, Taehyung huokaisi ja käveli ovelle vilkaisten Minkiä ennenkuin käveli ulos huoneesta. 

Taehyung jäätyi paikalleen ja nielaisi. ”V”, Jungkook sanoi hiljaa katsoen Taehyungia. ”Sua mä etinki”, Tae hymyili ja käveli Jungkookin luokse vetäen tuota kädestä sohville. Jungkook puri huultaan. Taehyung istui sohvalle ja kiskoi Jungkookin istumaan hänen viereen. ”Mitä te teitte Jiminin kanssa?”, Taehyung kysyi kallistaen päätään. Oliko hän kateellinen? Ei, hän oli vain utelias. ”Me vaan istuttiin ja puhutiin”, Jungkook vastasi rehellisesti. ”Kertoks Ren sulle mitä mä olin sanonu Jiminille?”, Jungkook kysyi pystyen vielä välttämään punastumisensa. Taehyung nyökkäsi yksinkertaisesti ja käänsi katseensa pois. Miksi hän tunsi näin? ”Oliks sulla jotain muuta asiaa?”, Jungkook kysyi. Taehyung käänsi katseensa takaisin Jungkookiin. Vanhempi nosti kätensä Kookien poskelle ja siirsi tuon hiuksia pois Jungkookin kasvoilta. Jungkook katsoi Taea silmiin ja huomasi Taehyungin katseen olevan hänen huulissa. Tae meni lähemmäs Kookiea ja sulki silmänsä painaen huulensa Jungkookin huulia vasten. Jungkook sulki silmänsä hitaasti, vastaten suudelmaan jota oli odottanut.


End file.
